Miles
Past unknown, Miles was a computer programmer from San Francisco that Phoebe Halliwell briefly dated in 2002. Miles met his untimely demise at the hands of a robber while walking down an alley in the city. Although Phoebe had a Premonition seeing Miles being shot, in the end she was unable to save him. Quick Facts Name: Miles Gender: Male Species: Mortal Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Portrayed By: Ken Marino Meeting Phoebe Halliwell After divorcing Cole Turner, Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell meet Miles and the two hit it off. Although it is unknown when and where they meet, the two went on three dates before becoming a couple. Where the two went on their first and second date is not known but, P3 is a probable location. Third Date at P3 While on their third date at P3, Miles brought Phoebe a beverage and then the two began to talk. Miles told Phoebe that the third date is different from the first two because it ends in a kiss. Miles then brought up the fact Phoebe was divorced and explained that he was as well, when he asked Phoebe if her ex-husband treated her right, she looked away nervously and Miles promised to treat her right. As they were going to kiss, Piper Halliwell interrupted and brought Phoebe to a backroom where Cole Turner and Paige Matthews were waiting. Cole needed help because Barbas was planting thoughts of paranoia in his head. But in the backroom, Barbas did the same to Phoebe, planting thoughts in her head about Cole trying to lure her back into a demon world and she went back to Miles, hoping to salvage what was left of their date. Barbas Uses Miles After the Demon of Fear, Barbas acquired Cole's powers, he trapped the Charmed Ones in Halliwell Manor where he brought their fears to life. Phoebe feared that Miles was evil and would end up hurting her in the end. Barbas created an illusion where Miles appeared in the Manor, with black demonic eyes, telling Phoebe that he was a demon and that it was why she was drawn to him. She punched him in the face and he vanished. Fourth Date at P3 After restoring Cole's powers and destroying Barbas, Phoebe went to P3 on a fourth date with Miles. The two toasted their fourth date and Phoebe asked him if there was anything special she should know about that happens on the fourth date. Miles responded by telling her it only means they made it past their third date; causing Phoebe to ask him if he didn't think they would. And after Miles told her it just seemed that they wouldn't due to how she left so abruptly on the third date and that they didn't even get to kiss, Phoebe put down her drink and kissed him. Premonitions of Mile's Death After the two began dating, Phoebe and Miles arrived on the doorstep of Halliwell Manor where they decided to take their relationship to the next level and go up to Phoebe's room to sleep together. In the room, the two began kissing passionately and Phoebe had a premonition of Mile's death. This triggered a series of premonitions and led to a warlock known as Bacarra killing Phoebe and Paige. The Shootout Whilst kissing Miles after their date, a premonition is triggered. In this first vision, Phoebe see Miles being caught in a shoot out between a cop and a robber trying to escape being caught in an alley. Miles is walking along in an alley when all of a sudden he hears the police and then sees a robber. In an attempt to shoot the cop, the robber misfires, shooting Miles, who then falls to the pavement. Miles is shot dead. Phoebe_MilesPrem1.jpg|The police car arrives Phoebe_MilesPrem2.jpg|The police officer tells the robber to freeze Phoebe_MilesPrem3.jpg|Miles stops in alley after hearing police officer Phoebe_MilesPrem4.jpg|The robber fires his gun Phoebe_MilesPrem5.jpg|Miles is shot Phoebe_MilesPrem6.jpg|Miles falls to the ground Phoebe_MilesPrem7.jpg|Miles is dead In an attempt to stop this vision from becoming a reality, Phoebe tells her sisters Piper and Paige, she and Piper then drive to the area where the shootout occurs and and Phoebe infiltrates it by having Piper freeze the alley just as the robber fires his gun, she grabs the bullet, places the robber's gun on the ground. Then as Piper unfreezes the alley she pushes Miles to the ground, saving him. This premonition triggers the ripple in time allowing the warlock Bacarra to enter the present time. Attack at the Manor Phoebe_MilesPrem8.jpg|Phoebe & Miles kiss, 2nd premonition triggered Miles2Prem1.jpg|Miles sitting at table in the Manor Miles2Prem2.jpg|Miles is hit with athame Miles2Prem3.jpg|Miles is dead Miles2Prem4.jpg|In reality, Phoebe saves Miles After saving Miles in the alley, Phoebe kisses Miles and another premonition is triggered. This time, during a meal at the Manor, there is an attack, Mile's is impaled with an athame and falls to the ground, killed again. In an attempt to stop this Phoebe has her sisters and Leo Wyatt join her meal with Miles. During the meal, Bacarra attacks, throwing the athame in Miles' direction, Phoebe then leaps across the table knocking Miles out of the way, landing on the floor. After this attack, Phoebe kisses Miles again, and has another premonition of Miles dying, this time falling to his death. Falling Off the Balcony Miles2Prem4.jpg|The premonition is triggered Mile3Prem1.jpg|Miles walks out to Balcony Miles3Prem2.jpg|The bolt loosens Miles3Prem3.jpg|Miles leans on balcony rail Miles3Prem4.jpg|Overshot of Miles Miles3Prem5.jpg|Miles begins to fall as rail breaks Miles3Prem6.jpg|Miles grabs onto railing Miles3Prem7.jpg|Dangling from balcony Miles3Prem8.jpg|Miles hangs on for dear life Miles3Prem9.jpg|Miles falls to his death In this premontion, Phoebe sees Miles standing on his balcony, he leans against the rail looking at the city, a bolt comes loose, the rail wobbles then comes undone. Miles slips, grabs onto the balcony but falls to his death. In an attempt to prevent this premonition, Phoebe goes to Miles' apartment with him to ensure he is not alone so she can be there to pull him up when he slips from the balcony. Shaken by this, Miles tell Phoebe to leave because he feels he is cursed and believes something bad may happen to her if she stays with him. She then hugs him - another premonition is triggered. The Final Premonition - Cole Watching Over Phoebe and Miles Miles4Prem1.jpg|The premonition is triggered Miles4Prem2.jpg|The door to Miles' bedroom Miles4Prem3.jpg|Miles with Phoebe in bed Miles4Prem4.jpg|Coles watches over the two Whilst hugging Miles, Phoebe has a vision of she and him in bed and Cole watching over the 2 of them as they sleep. Thinking this is a premonition of Cole killing Miles, she stays awake keeping an eye on Miles. Cole shows up, she talks to him and Cole tell her he is not there for Miles, he is there to stop Bacarra. He tells her that the Angel of Death is after Miles and that she will not have a life with Miles because he has to die. She says she won't let Death take Miles. Outcome of Preventing Miles' Death After preventing Miles' death for the first time, Phoebe unknowingly creates a ripple in time that allows the warlock Bacarra to enter into the present time from the future. After incessantly preventing the death of Miles' foreseen in her premonitions, Bacarra is able to proceed with his plan to join forces with his past self and disempower the Charmed Ones by stealing the Book of Shadows and using a disempowering potion. bacarra_2.jpg|Paige is hit with Fire Ball bacarra_3.jpg|Paige is reduced to ash Bacarra_6.jpg|Paige is a pile of ash Bacarra_4.jpg|Phoebe just about to be hit Bacarra_5.jpg|Phoebe turns to ash bacarra_7.jpg|Phoebe is a pile of Ash Piper_1.jpg|Piper locates time ripple Piper_2.jpg|Piper in ripple Piper_3.jpg|Keeping track of time Piper_4.jpg|Present Piper with Past Piper Piper_5.jpg|Piper pinches her self Piper_6.jpg Piper_7.jpg|Present Piper shows the pinch bruise Piper_8.jpg|Phoebe asks Piper which direction to go Piper_9.jpg|Piper holds Phoebe back Piper_10.jpg|Phoebe rushes over to Miles Piper_11.jpg|Miles is dead Piper_12.jpg|Piper is unsure she made the right decision Piper_13.jpg|Piper looks over and sees her present self Piper_14.jpg|Piper nods signaling the right decision was made Piper_15.jpg|Phoebe weeps over Miles' body After successfully disempowering the three sisters, Bacarra is able to kill Paige and Phoebe with his powers, leaving Piper to figure out how to reverse the evil that occurred. With the help of Leo, Piper discovers that she must find the ripple in time from whence Bacarra came, travel back to the past and warn her past self to prevent Phoebe from saving Miles. Once the ripple is located, Piper steps into it and time reverses itself, she steps out of the ripple to just before Miles' is gunned down. She locates her past self and tells her to point Phoebe in the wrong direction so that she can't save Miles. She explains to her past self the disastrous effects that will ensue by preventing the death; Piper is skeptical and disbelieves her future self but then she pinches her past selve's arm and a bruise appears on future Piper as well. She reminds herself what must be done and leaves before Phoebe returns to the vehicle Piper is parked in. When faced with the decision of which direction to go, Piper does what her future self says and points Phoebe in the wrong direction. Miles is then gunned down and dies as Phoebe and Piper arrive to the alley. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Deceased Category: Season 5